The Lives and Secrets of the Royal Four
by Simply Shiny
Summary: Kind of a Antarian Soap Opera, the former lives of the Royal four of Antar with our favorite Earthlings thrown in. Takes place before Zan’s father dies, so he is Prince, and Antar is not at war.


Title: The Lives and Secrets of The Antarian Royal Four

Title: The Lives and Secrets of The Antarian Royal Four

Author: Simplyshiny

Disclaimer: The cannon characters do not belong to me, the Antarians do,

Summary: Kind of a Antarian Soap Opera, the former lives of the Royal four of Antar with our favorite Earthlings thrown in. Takes place before Zan's father dies, so he is Prince, and Antar is not at war.

Category: Romance, Michael (Rath) and Maria, Max (Zan) and Tess (Ava) with Zan and Liz, and Isabelle (Villandra) with Rath, Kivar and maybe a bit of Alex too

Rating: Maybe a bit adult after awhile, more teen+ now

Authors Note: The Royal Four will be going by their Antarian names, the Earthlings, to avoid any confusion, are going by their regular names, it's may be a bit soap opera-y (I did think of it while watching a soap) and expect a bit of differences from their characteristics on the show, Max is after all a prince, Isabelle, a Princess and Michael, very politically powerful (or will be). Expect the court to be very much like a English court since, and for the sake of…description…they look human, not Antarian

Part One: Zan

Chapter One

Prince Zan awoke in his usual fashion, to his man servant, Zief, opening the curtains of his four poster bed, then the large windows lining the wall opposite the bed. He rose and took a bite out of the toast on the serving tray at the foot of his bed, then threw it back down, there had been a celebration last night, the last three nights actually, the start of his mother's week long birthday celebration, and he had certainly had a good time. This morning, however, he was feeling the effects of that and grumbled, wishing he didn't have all the duties and appointments he had.

He was being dressed in his royal robes when the door opened and his best friend and top advisor, Rath, walked in fully dressed, and Zan wondered how he could be up so early when he had obviously drank more then he had.

"What do we have on the docket today?" Zan asked as Rath bowed to him.

"Well, Zanwell" (AN creative, aint I?) Rath started, using his favorite nickname for the Prince "First we have a meeting with your father's advisors who are staying at the capital, followed by open court with your father, and a speech for the troops who are guarding the procession to the seaside palace"

Zan nodded, the whole court was going to his mothers favorite palace at the sea of Tranquility later that day to continue the celebrations, and they had been preparing for the departure from the capital for a week. He was glad to get out of the city for awhile, ready for some peace and quiet.

"Do you have-" Zan started wondering if there were notes to discuss with the advisors and a speech written for the troops, he never did that himself

"Right here" Rath handed him a folder. Zan took it and thumbed through it, then handed it back to Rath.

"Very good," and then, with a wave of his hand, sent his other servants away. As the bowed out of the room he asked Rath "So how did you do all this so early? Last I saw, you with that Lady from Anavar last night…" he trailed off grinning.

Rath grinned too "Lets just say I cant sleep much after I spend the evening with a beautiful woman, come on Zanwell, we cant be late"

And with that, he stepped back and let Zan take the lead through the large halls to the council room.

Zan smiled as he walked through the main receiving chamber past his bowing subjects. It had been a particularly boring session at court, just several peasants arguing over land ownership and job titles, but as their Prince, he had to always have a smile on his face. As soon as he left the chamber, though, he heaved a sigh and turned to his father.

"I don't know how you do that every day, father" he said wearily.

The king only smiled "You are still young, son, soon you will learn that a king must honor his all subjects down to the poorest serf, with the pettiest of problems to maintain the balance of power"

Zan considered this, but was unsure if he could ever care if some farmer's land ended at the brook or tree line when there were more pressing matters, such as relations among the other planets and keeping enemy forces at bay.

"Now, son, if you'll excuse me, I must go see to your mother, you know how she gets when we move castle. " He smiled and walked away.

Zan knew his father loved his mother very much, that was another thing his father and he differed on, Zan had a unique taste in women, the more the better and was unsure he would ever settle down.

"Well Zan," said Rath coming up from behind the prince "On to your next duty"

"Right" said Zan, staring after his father, for a moment distracted, then he started walking off in the opposite direction, towards the inner courtyard where the troops would be meeting, he wasn't sure why he had to give them a speech, but he was sure it was his fathers idea. "So, what am I saying in this speech anyway? No just read it to me" he said as Rath started to hand him the papers.

Rath didn't miss a beat "Welcome, all, you few have been chosen for your outstanding excellence in the field of protection, for your professional attitude and attention to detail…and because no one else wanted the job and you are so expendable. Really Zan, man, you have to get a new speech writer"

Zan laughed, knowing the last part Rath had said was made up, and he was probably right, the speech sounded dry and cheesy. The two slowed slightly when they heard screeching coming from the corridor they were passing, the corridor which houses Zan's sister's suites.

Rath looked down the corridor with certain apprehension "Sounds like one of Isabelle's servants has zapped her while fixing her dress again" he said dryly.

Max laughed again "You'll be the one hearing the screaming one day"

"Don't remind me, I'd rather have a quiet, demure girl, one who will listen to what I say"

"Good luck with that, Rath, you've been betrothed to my sister since you were five, I don't think you have a choice and I don't think she'll change her personality, maybe you could get used to the screaming and defying you"

Rath snorted, he didn't think he would ever want to hear anyone screaming as much as Villandra did.


End file.
